Melody Potter and The Song of the Phonix- Part one
by The Mysterious Rain
Summary: A story about- well, read and find out. PLEASE read the Night, also by me first, they intertwine. REVIEW PLEASE!


(('Tis the famous Rain again, here with my new multi parted story 

(('Tis the famous Rain again, here with my new multi parted story. In the beginning, I will add the chapters as different stories so they become well known, then move them into chapter form. If you haven't, please read "The Night" first, it will explain a lot. PLEASE REVIEW! Okay, I think that's all for now, enjoy!!))  


Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

~Melody~

The shrill whistle of the hogwarts express blows, signaling the last call for students to board. Standing on the platform, looking up at the large train is a girl about 15. Medium length wavy brunette hair blows slightly from the steam causing her to run a hand through it absentmindedly. Cautiously, she steps aboard, hoisting a large green trunk behind her. Making her way through already crowded compartments, she finally spots one only partially filled by three people: A girl with extremely bushy hair, a boy with bright red hair and one with black hair. The one with the black hair looked oddly familiar- something about him she remembered from before. Suddenly it dawned on her: His green eyes. They were exactly like hers. She realized she had been staring and snapped out of it, realizing the other three were staring at her as well. Letting go of her trunk for a moment, she smiles. 

"Umm, Hi... Is this extra seat filled? 'Rest of the train's packed..."

Both boys continued to stare, but with different expressions. The familiar looking one with the black hair watching her with what looked like familiarity passing over his face as well, and the red haired one with a look of, well, his jaw was dropped. This made her blush and she picked up her trunk again. 

"All right, I'll just be going then..."

"Wait!" The one with the bushy hair had spoken for the two speechless ones. She smiled.

"Yeah, you can go ahead and join us. I'm Hermione and these two unusually quiet ones are Harry and-"

"Ron! The names Ron. May I help you with your bags-?"

At the name Harry she froze. This was getting slightly weird, both this boy and his name sounded familiar.

"Ummm, miss?"

The red haired boy had stood by now and had her trunk in hand already. She stood, rose tint brushing over her cheeks, realizing she had spaced out. She smiles again, but sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'm Melody. And thanks Ron, it's been a task just getting it up here."

"Take a seat Melody." Said Hermione, smiling and Mel did, sliding next to her. 

"Thanks." She smiled once more, but out of the corner of her eye she was still watching the one called Harry, and she realized, he was looking at her too.

~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~

~Harry~

Harry sat on the Hogwarts Express, discussing Quidditch with Ron and having the pleasure of teasing Hermione for studying their new textbooks. It was their fifth year and soon the topic switched from Quidditch to their new defense against dark arts teacher, who seem to change every year. Suddenly their glass door slid open to reveal a teenage girl, around 15, with wavy brunette hair and bright green eyes: _His_ eyes. Infact she looked oddly familiar- like him. She was on the shortish side, rather skinny, with round green eyes and, although she kept running her hand through it, messy brownish black hair. Harry glanced and Ron and kept laughter to himself: Ron was goggling at her, jaw open. Now that he thought about it, she was quite pretty.

"Umm, Hi... Is this extra seat filled? 'Rest of the train's packed..."

Her voice was oddly soothing. It seemed to be a mixture of the roughness of an Australian accent, the smoothness of a French one, and the crisp by jerking sound of an American one. Not a drop of English mixed with the sound, which made Harry wonder. Where _had_ this girl come from?

After it had been decided she was staying, there was a deadly silence. Hermione broke the silence with a question that had been floating in at least Harry's mind:

"So, Melody, are you from England?…"  


Mel hesitated, then shook her head.

"No… Not really. Moved here recently."

"Where are you from then?" Intrigued Hermione again, her vague answer obviously not enough.

"Well… Let's see… France, Australia, the USA, Canada, China, most European countries and…. Well, maybe I am from here at one point or another."

Ron and Harry snickered, but at a look from her, they realized she wasn't joking.

"So, how can you be from so many places, does your mum or dad have a job that makes them travel?" Asks Harry timidly.

She hesitated again, running a hand through her blackish brown hair.

"Well, I'm kinda a foster kid… I go back and forth with families, lived on almost every continent. Except Asia. Haven't been there.." She added thoughtfully.

"Cool…" Ron says, smiling up at her.

"I suppose." She says airily.

"Where were you born?" Intrigues Harry.

"'Don't know." She says, looking down at her robes.

"How do you not know where you were born?" Hermione asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I just don't!" She burst, then shakes her head. "Sorry… I guess I've been to so many families I just can't remember." She added quietly.

"Oooh…" Says all three in union, not pursuing any further.

"Well, have you ever heard of quidditch?" Peeps Ron hopefully.

"Are you kidding?!" She exclaims with a grin. "Best sport ever played!"  


Harry smiled, he was going to like this girl, he could tell already.


End file.
